


The unloved/不为所爱

by bush_Jun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	The unloved/不为所爱

补漫画的鸡血产物  
————

The Unloved

CP：锤/基  
分级：G  
简介：Loki把他哥的妹子剃了光头，他哥很生气，后果很严重。  
背景： M家2010年《LOKI》漫画  
警告：Non-con，and other assorted goodies. If forced sex ain't your thing，please leave now.

________

Sif满头金发像融化的金子般在太阳底下闪闪发光。她和Thor在荒原上愉快地嬉戏。  
“Loki，别看了，神域的美妞儿有的是，你可以随便挑。但Sif是Thor的，她只为Thor沉迷。”  
Thor的……远处的Loki阴郁地想。

银色的弦月像一把弯刀高悬于天际。  
Loki总是随身携带一把小刀，那把刀是他小时候玩弄恶作剧从冰巨人那里骗来的，小巧精致，冷如寒冰，削铁如泥。  
Sif躺在石板上，清冷的月光洒满她白色的长袍，美轮美奂，犹如献祭给神明的少女。  
Loki举起了他削铁如泥的爱刀。

Loki在宫殿的大堂给诸神表演魔法。  
在尚武的阿斯加德神界，魔法的地位相当于杂耍，而Loki就是那个玩弄杂耍的小丑。  
Loki的鼻尖冒出涔涔冷汗，为了把父亲的目光聚焦在自己身上，他相当卖力地表演。  
向天空喷射的火焰中现出一条恶龙，那条龙有八只爪，四片翅膀，面目可憎，盘绕大殿的支柱飞舞，乖巧如同被驯化的虫蚁。

宫殿的大门突然打开，恶龙瞬间褪散，来去无踪。  
诸神的目光聚集在了破门而入的Thor身上。  
雷神相当生气，眉心扭拧在一起，他注视Loki的眼神满怀仇恨，恨不得把Loki拆吃入腹。  
众神之神，诸神之父Odin开口了：  
“吾儿，你把大家吓坏了，出了什么事？”  
雷神一语不发，侧过身，把自己的位置让出来。  
出现在大家面前的Sif泪水涟涟，她满头金发已经化为乌有，只剩一个光头。  
众神哗然。  
“父亲，求您放过我！”Loki跪下，抱住Odin的膝盖恳求，“这只是个恶作剧，我会弥补这一切！”

Loki离开阿斯加德，穿越极寒之地，不毛之地，来到冰巨人的故乡。  
他把一整束金发扔给巨人们，他知道如此高质量的金发在巨人中相当于高纯度的黄金，是深受欢迎的流动货币。  
“帮我打造一些东西。”

Loki从冰巨人那里带回的礼物取悦了绝大部分的神域人，平息了诸神被杂耍小丑冒犯的愤怒。  
Odin把玩着手中的奇珍异宝，他从没有见过如此精致的黄金饰品，他决定原谅Loki。  
Loki施法，Sif的金发瞬间重新回到她头上，丝毫无损。  
诸神都打算散场，只有小心眼的Brokk表示不满——他没有得到礼物。  
Brokk对奥丁谏言：  
“伟大的诸神之父，我们不能这样放过这个说谎者，他的恶作剧让人难以容忍，今天是Sif，但谁也不知道自己会不会是下一个受害者！”  
Odin沉吟，的确，这样放过Loki太过轻易，难以服众。  
可是诸神都已经被Loki的礼物收买，人群中无人作声。  
Brokk相当愤怒，他不能忍受自己被小丑藐视，谎言之神绝不能被姑息！  
他转而投向Thor，Odin的长子，Loki的哥哥，试图让他站到自己这边，达成同盟，  
“Thor，我们得还Sif一个公道！不能这么轻易放过这个小丑！”  
Loki也给Thor准备了礼物，甚至那份礼物是所有礼物中最费神最贵重的，但Thor压根连看都没看一眼。  
之前Thor只顾着把恢复的Sif搂在怀里，爱抚安慰，现在经由Brokk的提醒，他的目光重新落到弟弟身上。  
Sif那头金光闪闪的秀发再次回到了她身上，可Thor的愤怒并没有因此减少。  
Loki被盯得浑身颤抖。不……Thor，求求你不要和外人一起来对付我！饶了我！求你！这只是一个恶作剧！  
Thor接收到弟弟示弱但出于自尊没有呼喊出口的哀求。他沉默半晌，神情冷凝，目光暗沉。  
最终，Thor放开已经平静下来的Sif，转向自己的弟弟，面无表情地开口，  
“Brokk，你说得对，我们不能姑息谎言之神，他该得到应有的惩罚。”  
Thor向Loki走过去，靴子敲击石板的声音，一步一步犹如敲打在Loki心上。从哥哥眼神中流露的狠绝，使他彻底绝望。  
Loki没能挣脱Thor对他双手的禁锢，当着诸神之父和众神的面，他被扑倒在了宫殿大堂冰冷的大理石上。  
Thor的音调毫无起伏，极度的愤怒在最深的海底席卷一切，海面却平静无波。  
“Loki，你真的很爱我，想要我，是吗？”  
“不……”，Loki眼眶盈满泪水，不……求求你……忘记那个盛夏夜晚失败的求爱！不要在众神面前羞辱我！  
“那么，我满足你。”读懂了弟弟的全部哀求，雷神轻轻笑了。  
曾经Loki觉得这样的笑容让天都亮了。而这一次，他无法制止脊梁在哥哥的笑容下簌簌发抖。

“Brokk，你最擅长手工活儿，针线随身携带是吗？”Thor问，一只手把Loki的双手禁锢在头顶，另一只手解开Loki的外套纽扣。这些可真难弄，解Sif的纽扣他就从来没有这么不耐烦过。  
“没错，那些来自银月的针树林的银针，和用荆棘丛中最坚韧的蓖麻编制成的线，都时刻装载在我随身的口袋里。”  
“那么，我们来让谎言之神永远地闭上他那张嘴！”Thor下令。  
Loki疯狂挣扎。和哥哥相比，他的胳膊和腿是那么地瘦弱，不堪一击。就像一只被钉死在木板上的蜘蛛标本，挪不动分毫。  
Thor很轻易地制止了弟弟的挣扎，在咒语的第一个如尼字母出口之前捣住了他的嘴。  
Thor的手指伸进了Loki的喉咙，压制住他的咽喉，手指上的老茧几乎让Loki窒息和呕吐，但除了银白的唾液丝线，什么也没从Loki嘴里流出，他甚至已经无法呜咽。  
而Brokk在此时走上前来，从腰部的口袋里取出了针线，当着Loki的面，穿针引线。  
众神一阵窃窃私语，抱着看戏的心态关注事件的发展，没有人打算上前制止。  
Odin在那儿，还有Freyr，Freyja，Heimdall，Frigg，还有……  
父亲，母亲，兄弟，从小一起玩到大的伙伴们，Loki在阿斯加德的亲人熟人全都在场。  
没有人想要帮Loki说话。即使他们刚刚收下了Loki奉上的贿赂。  
一个宫廷中的逗乐小丑，何必在意？还是不要得罪众神之神和他的长子比较好。  
而且这难道不是小丑奉献给大家的另一出戏么？  
嘻嘻嘻，不知道从哪里传出一阵讥笑。  
Odin的两只乌鸦扑棱翅膀飞上房梁，瞪着好奇的黑眼珠注视神殿中正在发生的一切。

Thor的心被仇恨和愤怒占据。  
他知道弟弟为什么要这样做，这是他比别的不明真相的神要更加愤怒的原因。  
这个龌龊无耻的小东西，爱上了自己的哥哥，而不是哥哥的女人。他只是把无法对强大的哥哥散发的怨气转移到弱小的Sif身上。  
无辜的Sif，可恶的Loki。  
Thor决定彻底终止这一切，而不是像上次在卧室被求爱一样，只是把他揍得屁滚尿流撵出寝宫了事。  
Thor的手缓慢地解开Loki的全部纽扣。苍白瘦弱的肌肤，肋骨的凸痕，随着遮蔽物的褪去，暴露在众神面前。  
“嘶——”有人倒吸一口冷气。  
Thor吻上了Loki赤裸的肌肤。即使心再怎么冰冷，相联结的肌肤却充盈温暖的体温。  
Loki禁不住颤抖，脊背弓起。Thor的手指在他口中搅动，他呻吟出声。  
不可以……他不要当众被Thor强暴。即使再怎么搞一些无伤大雅的恶作剧，再怎么喜欢Thor，也不该得到这样的待遇！  
Loki的眼中挤出生理性的泪水，Thor抽出留在他口腔里的手指，带起几缕银丝，  
“你如果要施魔法，最好是一击致命那种，否则……”  
Loki惨笑，他无法将史上最强大的雷神一击致命。而且Odin在场，他不会放任处于危机的爱子不管。更何况，他永远无法真正伤害到Thor……  
天平倾斜，爱已失衡。  
当Brokk的针刺进Loki的唇肉，Thor的肉刃也劈进了Loki毫无润滑的甬道。  
Loki闭上了眼，泪水从眼角滑落。  
我不属于这里。  
他们不是我的家人。  
这些人对我来说什么都不是。  
Just……the Unloved.


End file.
